


I Remember You.

by brittyaustin89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Mommy Issues, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Kylo Ren, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyaustin89/pseuds/brittyaustin89
Summary: A romantic back story of Ben and a childhood friend creating a relationship.  He's head over heels for her.  Creating a problem with the Jedi's have no attachment rule. Luke ecourages the break up which aids in turning towards the dark side. After 6 years there's a rekindle between Zalla now an the now supreme leader Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A low annoyed grumbling came from Chewie as flower buds were places in random braids threw out his fur.  
Ben chuckled at his friend Zalla's action. Not many things bought Ben Joy. With the acceptance of his friend. She and Ben became close buds. Attached at the hip from a young age. First meeting when he was 10 and she was 8. Play fighting. Rough housing around.  
They played pretend being Jedis when they were little. Ben was a awkward kid. Incredibly unsocial, not knowing how to make friends. Now he's a awkward young adult. 

"My dad's not going to like this. " Ben said looking at Chewie's face. "  
She ran her hand across Chewie's face.  
"If you don't like it, you would tell me, right?" She asked.   
Chewie growls low and shrugs his shoulders in a fashion of "sure." 

"You don't understand a thing he says. " Ben says with a big smile and turns looking out for his dad .  
Zalla scoohed close to Ben , sticks a flower in his hair before he turns back to her. Ben allows it, sometimes he wished she would braid his hair. Not that he wanted one. He just wanted her playing with his hair. 

Two guys came walking up to the two. These young men would tease Ben. Pushing him day by day.  
"Well, well ,well. Zalla. When are you going to stop hanging around Fuzzball and Weirdo . Start spending your time with men." A rather husky male name Jon announced coming up behind them. 

Ben's fist bawls up. Rage induced. She turns her shoulder away from Jon. Sticking her nose up.  
"Evening Ms. Zalla. How lovely you look in your dressings. " Poe says bowing to Zalla. He's quite keen on her.   
These clouded thoughts go threw Ben's mind. Thoughts of hurting the two. Tossing them against a wall. People were talking. Saying he had signs of turning to the dark side. He wanted to do his best to prove them wrong. Not show Zalla that side of him. 

"Hi Poe." She says sweetly to him. Her body twist left and right. "Care to join me for a stroll?" He asked holding out his hand.   
She put her hand out and froze. Drawing it back 

She looks back at Ben. He bends down and grabs a big sack full of books and other items. "It's getting late. I'll just see you in the morning. "He says holding in his anger. 

Chewie pushes Ben forward to her. As if he's literally giving him the push of courage to say how he really feels.   
"KNOCK IT OFF!" he snapped at Chewie and crosses out his way to leave. 

"LOOK, he's gonna cry!!" Jon teased , yelling it. He went to pick of a rock and throw it at the back of him. He tossed it in his hand to feel the weight of it, liking the weight. 

Ben turned around quickly , holding his hand out an swiping his arm left, lifting his body from the ground, flipping him into a small body of water by them outside. Sending Squall running in all directions from the splash startling them..

Zalla gasped. A hand covered her mouth in shock. The sounds of ache and pain came from Jon. Unable to stand, a severe pain in his back. Poe went to aid his comrad . Poe shook his head at Ben. "General Leia will be hearing about this." He warned . Zalla walked slowly away. But not from Ben. "It was self defense Poe, I saw him with the rock, he was going to hit Ben!!"  
Poe didn't see that part. Hard for him to decide what to do now. He thinks of the rumors he's heard about Ben's raw power. Not wanting anymore trouble. Dismisses him. 

"Just, go home. " Poe tells a brooding eyed Ben. He stared down Poe. Wanting to strike him down as well. Turns on his heels to leave with Chewie to avoid futher conflicts. Chewie tries to console him , putting his around his shoulder. The last thing he needs is for someone to feel sorry for him. He shimmied off his arm. "Leave me be!!" He snaps at him again and leaves Chewie and Zalla. 

He returns home after sundown. To a completely empty house. No surprise. He's used to this. The silence. The loneliest. He places his bag on the table and takes off his shoes. He sees that the holoprojector is blinking red on the table with small beeping sounds. 

He picks it up and presses the bottom.   
A small hologram of his father appears.   
"Son. Just getting home??" He asked with loud ruckus an music behind him, before he goes to another area where there's less noise. 

"Yes. " Ben answered forlorn. Hearing what seemed like a good time for a mission. 

"Where's Chewie?" Han asked. Missing his buddy. He was asked to stay behind an keep a eye on his son.  
He shrugs. "I don't know. He was right behind me." He lies. Before Han can drill into his son.  
The front door opens and the Wookie and shouting and making all kinds of noise to Zalla. She doesn't understand a thing he's saying but nods and smiles.  
"Ben, you left this behind."  
Han hears the young ladies voice and knows it's Zalla. He raises his eyebrow at his son with a smirk because of who's there. He had a feeling his son has been crushing on her for years . 

"Hello Ms. Zalla." Han puts on his charm which made his son want to hurl .   
"Evening Mr. Solo." She waved at the hologram. 

"UM, let me talk to Chewie. You two have..fun. " Han teases low for only Ben to hear. He hands it off to Chewie to talk...  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!!" Han shouted at the flowers an braids all over him. 

Ben and Zalla go into his chambers. She puts down the book and takes a seat on his bed. " I asked Chewie to not say anything to your parents, whether he agreed is a mystery. Poe isn't going to report it either." She says. 

"You don't have to feel sorry for me." He answered, taking out the flower in his hair from earlier placing it on dresser next to the book she bought He turns back around to see her taking off her the robe from her two piece dress attire. Fanning herself with her hand. Moving her hair off her shoulders. He blushes at the sight of so much bare skin. He feels his cock harden. Turns around quickly embrassed by what just happened to him. Zalla is used to men being aroused by her but there's something so cute when it's a virgin. A 20 year-old one at that.  
"It's okay, it's natural. Haven't you gotten the "talk. " She jokes trying to make him comfortable. Her hand pats the bed. For him to "C'here". He turns back to her an walks to the bed and takes a seat trying not to look at her. Just sets in awkward silence, breathing a little heavy. For a little to long.   
"Ben, seriously? You don't get it?" She asked feeling ungainly in this predicament, putting back on her robe. 

"WHAT? What don't I get? " he asked genuinely lost. She stood up and stormed out the room and past Chewie talking to Han.   
"Zalla!! WAIT!!" Ben called coming after her. " If you walk out of this--  
"  
She opened the door and then slammed it closed behind herself. Leaving him on the other side of the door. He stayed there momentarily thinking of what he should do? Stay or go?   
"Ben , let her go. I know women. She needs time alone. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are sorted and admitted between the pair.

5 DAYS HAD PAST.

5 days no Contact between Ben and Zalla. The longest time of not seeing each other . Avoiding someone is tiring. Ducking and dodging everywhere.  
Zalla was across a meadow with her friends, picking fruits . Gathering for the feast tonight. The return of General Leia.  
"He can't keep his eyes off you Zalla. " 

Her friend Mie announced looking off in the direction of Poe and his new driod BB8. Recently updating to new therapy driod.  
She looked up and saw Poe in his pilot uniform. Which had the other girls spell bond at his body.  
Walking towards the women but going directly to Zalla.  
"Hello Ladies. Wow. That's a lot of fruit!!" He exclaimed looking at the many full baskets they'd picked. 

His driod made a whistling sound and moved around Zalla's leg, pressing against it.  
"Hi BB-... hmm ?" Zalla had to pause and think . This was her 2nd encounter with the driod and was trying to remember. 

"BB-8, my dear." Poe says watching his driod take a liking to her. "Such a cute driod ." She said patting it as it beeped..

"So, there's a- this-- dinner thing happening tonight and I-" Poe starts. 

All the girls giggle at him flustered .

"IDIOT . ."

"IDIOT?? What?" she asked him.  
Her friends and Poe gave a nervous chuckle as she looked at all them back and forth . She was confused to whom yelled that. 

" A Idiot?" Poe asked looking at BB-8. He felt nervous now at how she snapped. Immediately BB-8 goes to Poe and stays by him. Being a therapy driod in all. Sensed how it made him nervous. Zalla knows she heard the word "Idiot. " It was loud and clear in her head.   
"I thought you called me a Idiot, no??" She asked. He shook his head .  
"You misheard me saying "AND I" he corrects her. 

"I guess I did. "  
She paused a second and realized who's voice it was. Quickly taken out of thought. A soft clear of the thoart with a hand out towards her. 

"I was wondering would you accompany me to dinner tonight ?" He finished. Her friend's squeals and screaming "Yes. " for her. 

She turned to her friends and hushed them  
, to behave themselves. Hesitate at first, wishing she could polity decline. Poe was a affirmative man, a excellent pilot and was polite. But, she wished it was Ben whom asked her. " Yes, I look forward to it. " She says undermining her own thoughts and took his hand. 

Ben kept busy meditating and training with others lately. Barely able to keep a conversation held with others. Whispers of his aggression, hints towards darkness, kept people away. The days seemed longer without his friend to converse with. The loneliest he's felt . The most confused he felt. He got so desperate to have contact with her. He invaded a conversation between Zalla and Poe. Something he had not been able to do until now with the force. Stumbling upon it by consecration. Hearing that stupid stammering done by Poe, he has called him a " Idiot". He hadn't expected Zalla to hear him in her thoughts. The possibility of her being Force sensitive was now in question .He Immediately backed out, panicked as if she knew it was him. 

HOURS PAST -The feast hadn't taken place yet. Business was first. His mother hadn't been able to have the time to speak to her son. So many reports and treaties , documents were still being look upon for her when she arrived. Leia sat at the head of the table with Chewie and other counsel men speaking of things Ben had no interest in. Just sat by them listening and felt excluded. 

Zalla and Poe had just entered the room , BB-8 not far behind.

Ben's eyes were drawn to her. Her eyes locked on HIS eyes. They both turn away blushing. Poe Dameron was one of her best pilots. So rightfully the 2 chairs next to Ben that were empty for them.  
"Poe Dameron and Zalla Hadon, this is a nice surprise. " She points at the both of them assuming they're in relationship now.  
Ben was outraged by the time she took to acknowledge them but not her own son!! Annoyed also that Poe had a smug look on his face after the comment was made. 

"Hello Mother.." he said looked directly at her seeing how long it would take for her to notice him this time. 5 minutes. 10? 25 ?  
"Mom." He said taping his fingers angrily on the wooden table. No response. 

"Hey Princess ." He mocked her postion she no longer had. Zalla looked at Leia to see if she heard. No one else seemed to see or hear Ben.  
"They're are willing to negotiate with us, under the terms that-" Leia said to the counsel . 

"Leia.. " he took his fist to the table cracking the grain of the table The caught everyone's attention . 

"BEN!! WHAT? You want the floor so badly. You'd embrasse yourself and I for some attention. Well here you go. YES?" She snapped back standing from her chair. The entire table eyes on him now. Making him feel tiny. At 6,2 was incredibly to do.  
He stood, slide back the chair and stood and left the room. Zalla's first instinct was to check on him, as she has always done. Her getting up to go after him. "He's not a child anymore Zalla. He'll have to throw his tantrum without you. " Leia says holding her hand still for her stay put. She Has seen it one to many times from Zalla. 

"Yes General Leia. " she answers taking a seat again. Poe puts his hand on her lap. Patting it. "He's fine. " He reassures her. 

Minutes go by.   
The food is bought out. Everything looks delicious. So many delicacies. Anything her heart desires. But her heart desired something else...  
"Will you excuse me? I have to use the laboratory. " Zalla says to General Leia.   
.. .... 

The search for Ben wasn't long. But it was unusual. It was like she could hear him in her head. The closer she got, the louder the voice was in her head. Eventually, the singed trees and crackling embors on branches indicted he was extremely close. 

"BITCH, Fucking bitch!!!!" He yelled taking his saber to tree. Pushing so hard into the tree, the saber completely in, up to the hilt.  
"BEN!!" She yelled. Caught off guard, he drops the saber in shock of Zalla's presence , turning off the saber completely. "How'd you find me?!" He said not being able to look her in the face. NOW he's embrassed of his actions. She witnessed this magnitude of anger. She has to think he rabid ?? Afaird of him?   
"I could hear your voice. In my head. I've heard it previously today. It led me to you Ben. How is that possible?" she said, her arms reaching out, coming to him. The weather was freezing. You could see both their breath in the air. Small droplets of rain started to drop.   
"Force Sensitive.." he mutters thinking about it.  
"You probably think I'm a monster now? Just go back to dinner with Dameron and the General. " he said shivering, doing his best to not let it show. 

"I don't see a monster, I couldn't care less about that dinner. I came to get you. Don't you get it? I--lov---care about you more than anything. ANYTHING in this galaxy. " she yelled holding her arms crossed around her chest. Her body shivering.  
The feeling was mutual. He now turned to gave her.  
"Well, I ..care about you more than anything too." He admitted. Wanting to use a different word other than "care '. 

She took a step foward and lost balance, her ankle twisted upon a bunch of stones gathered around the tree. Those sandals elements made for the that terrain.   
"OW. Fuck. : she whined . She limped not putting it back to the ground. Ben being awkward but yet kind hearted person, scooped her up, bridal style.  
The look she upon her face was amorous. His huge hands hooked over her legs. Led her mind into a sexuak thought. Her arms cuffed around his neck , Ben leaned his face into hers. After years of both of them keeping their feeling at bay. At the moment, it was mutually known, it had tuned romantic. He kissed her. Softly. This was his first kiss. He had always imagined her to be his first kiss. She kissed him slowly, tender. Keeping it slow. Knowing this was his first kiss. She took the lead. Showing him how to deepen a kiss. He mimicked it. Slowly learning. Taking their time..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Zalla explore each other's bodies.   
> Ben realizes he's getting more powerful which means he could have a chance to train at the Jedi's Temple, Zalla reveals a secret to him ..

"Thank you for everything Ben." Zalla says as he elevated her leg up on his lap.   
"Helping you is the lease I could do, you sprung it coming after me." He replied running huge hand ever so slowly down her calf to her ankle. His hands were terribly calloused from welding around a light saber daily during training. Even after training, she witnessed that in the woods when she fell.. She didn't mind the roughness of his hands though. He felt terribly guilty she had gotten hurt out there in the woods. He wanted to make it up how ever he could. 

"Looks like we have ourselves a audience. Children!! Come out. "She called. Looking around in different directions of the room. Ben had been so compelled by her beauty, he didn't realize the 4 little ones hiding in the room. One Behind the chair. Two around the corner. One under the table .  
A set of twins that were her biological brothers. 11 year's old. A 6 year old female , species of the Kage race and a human little girl around 15 . Zalla's family had helped foster children for years . All of them including herself were foster kids. 

"He spent the night??" Her twin brothers asked in sync. 

"Are you two dating?" Asked Yan the youngest of them. She crawls onto Zalla's lap and examines Ben.   
Ben glances at Zalla. They never got around to the speaking part to figure that out. After getting home an out of wet clothes. There wasn't much to say. Rather much to do..   
Panting. Kissing. Hands exploring each other's bodies for the first time. 

She nods at him. Letting him know "Yes. " 

"We are. " he says feeling good about saying it out loud. 

"You ARE huge!" Yan said pointing at his large features, such as hands. Never had she seen him before. "NO SHIT. " the twins said together sarcastically knowing Ben already. 

"Well , she said it last night!! Like she didn't know that. You guys kiss loud too!!" Yan said innocently having no clue to as what she even remotely heard!! 

The 15 year old girl bust out laughing and walked away after turning red in her cheeks from Yan's statement. "OKAY. WOW. Time for class. Get ready !!.All of you now!" Zalla freaked out throwing pillows at the kids playfully. She was entirely embarrassed!! Ben lowered his head feeling the same way that poor Yan heard anything!!

He went on to recapping what had happened.   
Last night Ben received his first sexual experience, a blow job. After a long make out session, he was noticeably hard, very visible. Zalla was curious , wanting to see the full length. As it kept poking her in the stomach. When she rolled down his pants from around his waist . She gasped at the size. He was huge. EVERYWHERE.  
"Ben you're ...huge." she gasped. 

The kissing loud. NO. That was her sucking and choking on his cock. Pushing her limits of how much of him she was able to take in her mouth. She took it well. The eye contact she made with Ben was a bond. Her eyes wilting with tears as she basically found herself worshiping his cock. Ben's breathing becoming shaky. Not able to last long. He was lost in the moment. He had pictured this before . Pondering what she was like in bed.   
He moved her messy wet hair out of her face gently after getting excited after he started to fuck her thoart. Making her mane wild looking. 

"I'm close. Should I--" he stopped thrusting and pulled out of her mouth to cum anywhere else.   
"NO, cum down my thoart Ben." She moaned, turned on by the moment. She indulged on his cock again. Placing it back in her mouth. Her thoart easing up he continued to fuck her mouth. Finishing , covering her tonsils an back of her thoart with his thick load . It felt like numerous spurts of liquid kept hitting her thoart. Ben moaned loudly and threw his head back. The only time they broke eye contact was then...

After the kids had left for class. Zalla feel asleep cuddled in his arms. He lied awake looking at her. "This whole time we could had been together. "he whispered. 

Ben heard the beeps and whistles of a driod outside the front door an then a knock. Ben got up and then covered up Zalla with the blanket, placing a kiss to her cheek. He heard the voice speak before opening the door. 

"I'm sure she's home BB8- where else would she be this early? With Ben?" Followed with with chuckle at his own joke. 

Ben opened the door and stood tall, unamused . BB8 whistled a high tone scared. He rolled behind Poe. Shaking. 

The two men accosted each other. Poe's confidence took a leap out of the window seeing Ben Solo shirtless , neck covered in love bites . This made him disoriented . Figuring something between Zalla and him happened sexual if he was there like this. 

"Oh, Ben..I came to...what are you doing here???" Poe asked trying to look past him to see was Zalla near by, checking on her. Last night he was worried about her. She had never returned back to dinner. He had expressed his concerns for her not returning during dinner. She gave it to him frankly saying this word from word .  
"She probably isnt returning , she usally chases after him when he's upset. You'd think she was in love with him. "

"I'm taking care of Zalla. She's a sleep. " Ben says, he looks back to Zalla who's knocked out still. 

"Is she okay? !?Can I just come in and see her?" He asked alarmed and worried even more. 

BB-8 rolled to the side of Ben's leg, trying to go in itself, also worried about Zalla.   
A large boot stopped the rolling driod. "I think I best , you and your belongings go, I'm sure you have other things to do today than be a pest. " Ben replied. With this new found appreciation for Zalla, he was going to set boundaries.   
Poe had enough of Ben at this point and turned away to leave. 

"I'll be back later, at a descent time, an I will be able to speak to her Solo." He hissed, Ben could tell how much Poe cared for her. Deeply. That's exactly why he was always threatened by him. 

Later in the day Ben had carried her outside to the feilds, where he would meditate. She liked the attention. Loved it. 

She sat back and watched him in silence. His deep exhales made her extremely horny. She kept recalling last night, how hia breathing stiffened while he came. Ben peeked out of one eye and smiled. " You're thoughts are insatiable ." He whispered still trying to stay in trance. 

She covered her face with her hands and groaned. " Where was this mind reading years ago when I first started to fall for you ." She askes almost annoyed but playfully. 

He shrugged. "I don't know , I had no idea a was capable of using The Force like that, your voice was just so clear, my Uncle can do this too." He replied now opening both his eyes unable to concentrate on anything but her.  
"So, I'm sure you'll be able to become a Jedi, go to the the Temple and train under him?" She asked curious of what his future plans were. Hoping to squeeze herself into it. 

Ben made a face of anguish , He had thought about it, but he also didn't care that deeply about it. "I don't know." He answered taking her hand. " I just care about the now." She became quite in her thoughts and looked away from him. 

Ben studied her facial expression of sadness if he were to leave. He started to search her thoughts until, she looked back at him.   
" Please , don't keep searching my thoughts. I don't actually like that you can do that.." she said softly biting her lip. Feeling like it was a invasion of privacy.   
"I'll stop then, whatever you want."

"I'm not your enemy , just talk to me or ask me something if you need to. " she stated, this being important to her. Boundaries. 

"Okay Zalla , What's..bothering you? " 

"THIS, you don't even want to be Jedi! You've spent years training for something you're not even sure of. " she states. 

The first thought he had was, did she imply he'd rather be on the opposite side. 

"What do you mean , sometimes I'm not sure of." He asked alarmed. As if she could read his mind?!?  
"I sense, you're unsure of the path to follow, or whom to follow. I don't judge you for these feelings.." she says holding his hand tightly now , she read him like a book. His anger he had , made him question which side he was really on. Why he would devote himself to cause he barely believed in now. 

"You would rather be a pilot? Correct? But your dad taught Poe that skill instead of you.." She asked. He Immediately let go of her hand. "You're force sensitive?" He asked surprised. 

"I haven't even trained, the most "training" I've done is playing lights saber sticks with you when we were little . " She looked appalled that he took his hand away , out of fear of reading into his feelings. 

"Well , maybe it was hereditary? Your biological parents , did they-?" 

"Fuck Ben. I don't like talking about them Ben. You..know this. Come on." She shook off that moment of sadness. That was still a senestive topic of all kind of abuse. 

"Had you, ever sensed how I truly felt about you..?" He took her hand back into his, becoming vulnerable. 

" I felt , you've always wanted to tell me something..but after last night. I overwhelming felt your feelings towards me. I just thought I was being intuitive ?" 

Both of them gave out a little chuckle. Feeling so silly , waiting so long to admit their feelings to each other. One was strong with the force, while the other was force sensitive. 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of 3 days, a reluctant Poe came by to see Zalla. He kept missing her each time. Until the fourth day , he came by at night and was able to see her before went off in a mission. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked at the front entrance to him. Wrapping her robe around her tightly as she was about to bath before he knocked on the door. 

"I wanted to catch you before I left out on a LONG mission. It seems damn near impossible to see you lately.." he says somber. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked feeling stupid standing outside. 

"I think, that might confuse the children. Them seeing me invite another man in our home. I'm spoken for now. " she says.  
Poe sighs and shakes his head in defeat.  
" Ben?"  
"Yes." 

"Kid, you only accept the love you think you deserve. " he whispered touching her face. His gloved hand rubs her cheek .

"Meaning???" She took his hand off her face. She felt sorrow. A large amount of sadness generating from him.   
"It means you've settled, don't expect much Zalla, I will be here when all else fails. You're young. So I can't blame you for wanting to experiences life, but pain isn't something I want for you.."He replied . 

He has to make everything so poetic. So serious! He groaned and shook his head, looking very stressed out. 

"I came here, to give you something. It's really important to me. Just like you are to me Zalla. " He pulls his a chain over his neck.  
"Poe, I couldn't.." Her voice is shaking, feeling uncomfortable with this. 

"You know who this belonged to, So you know what it is symbols , Z . I'm going to be gone for awhile , so..just in case .. I don't make it back, I want you to have it. " 

"Do not talk like that Dameron!." She says upset, He constantly thought about not making it back. "You'll be back safe and sound. Like always." 

He takes the chain off, the silver chain with a ring on it, his late mother's wedding ring.   
He put it around her neck slowly, she moved her hair off her neck as it was placed. Just accepting this moment. 

"I knew I would give it to a speical woman one day " he says . "

I'll take care of it. PROMISE. It will waiting for you when you get back. "  
.  
.  
.  
Morning came fast. Leia sat with Chewie at the big metal table with breakfast in front of them. She looked over at Ben who was day dreaming at the end of the table. Taking bites our of a fruit.   
Leia got up and took a seat by him.   
"You're in love." She said matter of factly. She nudges his arm playfully. He shrugs. "Possibly. " he says short and sweet , not sure how to have an conversation with his own mother half the time now.

"It's Zalla. Hmm?" As a mother she senses these things. Especially the change of appearance that her son made. Just upkeep with his hair , cutting it to a styled look,, even the way he keep his clothes in wrinkled now new.  
He nods with a smile an answers " Yes it is ." 

"So, Poe and her aren't a couple?" She asked wanting to get the facts down. 

" No... they're not. " 

Leia felt happy for him though. She wanted him to experience love . Especially if he was one day going to be a Jedi ,to express a romantic relationship before he isn't allowed to have one..  
To just let him have this moment. 

"Your father is going to combust when he gets home to see his son has a girlfriend. " she says getting up and kisses his forehead. She would be leaving with Poe and Chewie on a mission later, your father will be there   
He just rolls his eyes. He just knows his father is going to embrasse him in front Zalla. With some stories that are exaggerated about Ben crushing on her. His dad had been teasing him for years to make a move on her. 

"How about we take a stroll before I leave Ben?? I feel like we haven't had time to really talk lately. I take responsibility for that though . Invite Zalla. " . His mother requested patting him on the back. 

Zalla's foot was a thousand times better. Able to put pressure on her foot now, walking threw the feilds of long blades of grass. Ben accompanied her ,by holding her hand. Walking a little ahead of Leia , not purposely, playfully she would nudge his arm when he made a corny joke. The height different was quite cute. Him being 6,3 an her 5,2 . 

" I've been wanting to kiss you, but is that a bit appropriate in front of your mother? THE GENERAL!" she whispered holding his hand. Him leaning practically all the way down to whisper in her ear something privately since she didn't want him in her head anymore. 

"I want to kiss all your lips. I wouldn't care who was there." 

"Oh my stars." She said seductive to his whispers.   
"You no longer wanted me in your head. So I had to say it in your ear." He said snarky, looks back at his mom who waves when they make eye contact. 

He's getting so much more comfortable and confident in himself. 

The night before. He was able to taste her cunt for the first time. She slide her folds over his mouth, riding his face while he performed , practicing this being his first time doing this. 

"Fuck, Ben, you're lying! This can't be the first time you've done this. " She pants at his suckling on her clit. Spreads her apart and looks inside of her core. So pink and wet. Her walls pulse at the same rate of her breathing. Quickly!! . 

"You know-- everything about me, I haven't." He says breaking his sentence between pleasuring her. He nibbled on it slightly. 

"No teeth Ben. " She whined tapping her hand on his stomach. Still working him through her do's an don't, wanting to be honest on how everything felt. Teaching him to pleasure her. 

He stopped and took mental note of it. He was admiring her pussy again. Starting picturing himself inside her. What sex was even like . Wondering what her preferences were. He trails two fingers up her clit, rubbing it in a small slow circle like how she showed him. 

"Could I, finger you?" He asked .  
She turned back and smilied.   
"I thought you'd never ask." 

She became eager for him to be pleasured too. Taking her crafty hands to his pants and shimmied them now. His rock hard cock flung out and nearly hit his belly button when landing as he laid on his back. She began craving the taste of his cum more and more..   
Pre cum glimmers on the head of the cock. She quivered at the sight. Still exciting as it was the first time she saw it." You'll do two fingers. For now, ok Ben?...." 

He squeezes her ass in response , then slips in two fingers slowly. He has rather large fingers, which she had forgotten about until his fingers were stretching her opening. 

.....

"Luke, wants you to visit the Jedi Temple. I mentioned how well you were doing as a padawan. He's being very persistent about seeing you. Thinks your more than ready to join him under his training personally." 

Ben absolutely didn't know how to take any of this being said.   
"When?"He asked.  
She nods halting. 

"I would say in the next few weeks. Possibly, you can go see him. "

"I suppose I can go see him. Can she come with me to see?" He asked pointing to his partner., wanting her to be a part of everything he did. 

"I don't see why not dear."  
She clearly couldn't bring herself to tell them that Jedi couldn't have attachments.   
Zalla knew he had no interest in that life. She just had to bite her tongue about it. Disappointed, that he won't tell anyone else how he feels about becoming a Jedi. He loathed it!!  
Ben glances over at Zalla, who is obviously torn about saying something. Wearing the face of disappointment clear as day. She sighs under her breath and stays silent in the presence of his mother. 

Leia continues to go on .   
But neither are listening. 

"You're upset.... at me??" He asked, by using the force. Her mouth drops a little and shakes her head like as if she can shake him out. ABSOLUTELY pissed that he did that. When he promised to stop entering her mind. "TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING A JEDI. " her voice snapped back at him echoing in her own head.   
"I can't do that NOW, this..all I know is .... " He puts his hand by his holsteed saber. 

"I'm fucking done.." she replies, then starts trying to hum a tune in her head, maybe he couldn't hear her thoughts then?? 

Leia continues to speak.   
"Zalla, don't shut me out, please.."   
.................  
"STOP INGORING ME, LOOK AT ME!!" he actually yelled in her head. She turned now looking at him, eyes wide. This, made her feel exicted. Never had she ever felt this way, she bit her lip. Breathing heavy. 

"You..you..liked that didn't you? Raising my voice at you. " he asked..  
His brow raises at the indication of her turned on by this, truly a shock to him too.   
Ben and Zalla stared at each other , her cheeks turned red. Her womanhood trembled at his voice, she couldn't deny it an she obviously couldn't hide it.   
"I did...I don't know why"  
FUCK. What was going on with her lately-- 

"Hello, You two okay? You guys completely zoned out. Is everything okay?" Leia asked snapping her finger, taking them out their zone. 

"Yes, sorry. "   
"Of course. "   
The of both if them answered together, quickly. 

"I'll see you two after the mission, I must stay on schedule. It was nice to spend time with you Ben. Zalla make sure he doesn't get in any trouble." His mom says opening her arms wide to give her son a big hug. Which had seemed like such a long time that they had done that. He did return the hug, giving her a light squeeze when did. 

"Bye mom, I..love you. " he said.   
"Love you too Ben.  
"May the force be with you General. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone has discovered a kink? Han shall be returning home ,noticing some slight changes in his son's behavior that he deems concerning.


	5. Chapter  5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I wasn't about to include Han in this chapter as I previously said.

"Hi Poe ..it's been a few days since I heard anything from you. Which is unusual. I'm wearing your mother ring on the necklace today. Cause, this is um..freaking me out... you're not responding to my messages..  
I hope this find you with good faith. Bye.."  
She leaves the 3rd message threw his holoprojector that week. 

Later...  
...

A few women were in the stream waiting  
clothes to be given to them, it was wash day, specifically for Padawan's robes and under garments . Instead of washing these robes, Zalla had imagined what wearing one would be like since she was a kid, to had actually been able to be one.  
She wasn't fond of the part of leaving your loved ones behind to train for years though. The twins, her only biological family she had ,or wanted to be apart of was more Important .  
Now her life was washing clothes and a food gather..what a disposable life. 

Her self pity was interrupted by the whoops of men coming they're way. Some were shirtless already, getting undressed before hitting the river. 

Men would think it was some mating ritual, throwing their solid laundry at woman, as if that meant they choose them to be their wife's and bare their children .

"Oh my!! Are you okay??!!" Her friend screeched. A male was walking towards her pinching the bridge of his nose, tilting his head back.

"I don't think so.. I literally got my face slammed to the ground by the force, it's fucking ridiculous that he gets away with the way he fights during pratice. " 

She heard a male say to her friend . Zalla had noticed he was peering at her like as if she personally did something to him. The blood stained on his skin and on the front of his robes were heavy, smelt like copper and dirt in the air. His injury looked to be coming from nose and mouth. 

The force!?!? Did Ben do this.? He was the only one she knew that could use it out of the rest of men. 

Slowly she had actually noticed that more men gave their clothes to the other women. But..not her...she was the only one that wasn't given clothes to wash an prepare for. Pratically ingored. VERY unusual. To be honest it made it look as if no one wanted her to ruin their things.  
Which the other women became chatty about. Whispering. 

"UM , that's alot of robes. Let me me help you with those. " she said to her friend who was piled with clothes. A smile spreads on her face after being offered help. " Ha, Yeah . Of course I'd love some help. Thank you. " 

Ben appeared, last . Fully dressed . Not coming to the river Bank. His clothes had blood on it, but not of his own. 

Ben was just standing on the opposite side. He looked feral.   
His breathing ragged. He looked exactly like he did the night she found him in these very woods, destroying everything in his way with such rage. 

"Ben..." she mouth softly.  
All he does is extend his arm out, signaling for her to come to him. This dead , blank expression poured over his face.   
She dropped her basket and carefully went across the water, water reaching up to her waist . The slippery rocks under neath weren't even a challenge to over. That's when she noticed a slight pull that wasn't allowing her slip. Ben was using the force to help her across without falling in. 

After she got out the water, she extended out her hand to him, placing her hand in his. "Let's go ." He said leading her away from the others.

She had never looked back at her fellow females. NOT once. 

They went deeper into the woods. Where there was hot spring. She remembered this place when she was younger with him. He showed it to her, where he went to unwind after his body ached.  
It looked exactly the same . 

"Zalla.."  
"HMM."  
"I think, somethings wrong with me. Today I couldn't stop myself from attacking my opponent. He begged for mercy . His weak feeble voice yelling "Please." It felt like I was charge of a situation finally. I got to call the shots. I--keep thinking I hear a voice. Calling me. Something dark. SOMEONE more powerful keeps telling me to just stop resisting." He explains walking her into the hot water with him. 

"The darkside?" She asked whispering looking around her surroundings. 

He nods.  
"I'm more stronger than anyone here!! I have more promise than being a Jedi. I could be so much more. I could--" 

"Will you turn Ben? Will you go down your grandfather's path?" She asked invested in his choices. Not judging him. She undressed him from his robes slowly to soak out the blood. He shrugged unsure. "Not if it risk losing you over it." 

Her hands wash over his chest , the blood is rinsing off him. He's completely naked in front of her. " I wouldn't want the same faith for you. ..but I wouldn't leave you. It may sound foolish, but regardless of your path. I wouldn't leave your side. I'd just hope you were happy in your life for once." She said low staring into his eyes. 

"I'm happy with you Z." He replied, with a chuckle. " I don't deserve you..". Feeling a relief that he could confide in her. She tippy toed to give him a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Losing his balance he slipped back an fell along with her attached. SPLASH!! 

Both of them wet, her outfit soaked. His hair completely wet. His eyes covered like curtains with his hair wet. "My very own Wookie. " She laughs at him pushing his hair back to his beautiful eyes. Trying to laugh of how she felt embrassed. Ben looks deeply back into her eyes. Piercing hers. The intensity of his glare made her feel as if he was in her head. 

"Ben..."  
"I want that too. " he says low. 

He was in her head. Heard her wishes. Her thoughts. Her desires. The longing to have make love with him.   
"I'm scared.." she spoke looking away from him now.  
He was outterly confused. SCARED? It was him that was the virgin, not her.  
"I'm not even your first though-" 

"OKAY? That doesn't matter Ben. I'm scared of how much you mean to me, not the sex. I would literally leave everything behind for you, I've always needed you. I've never loved someone so much. That scares me." She explained. 

"I feel that too. EVERYTHING. " he takes his hand to the back of head an moves it inch by inch to his face . Kissing her lips. Parting her lips open for him as their tongue dominantly fought. Panting. A small moan escapes her mouth as he cups her breast with the wet clothing covering her body. She needs to feel his actual touch. Swiftly she pulls over her dress, he helps with the hair not being caught in pulling it over her head. Poe's necklaces gets caught. He helped with that. Honeslty wishing to rip that chain off around her neck. Tired of seeing it.. knowing how slick Poe was for that shit. She slides down her panties, tossing them aside in the water. She couldn't care less where her clothing went at the moment. He brings his attention back to her exposed breast. Kissing them, sucking on her nipples. Giving them the same equal attention. She places her arm down to reach for his cock, it's rock hard. 

It looks swollen. The head dripping precut. Just a few strokes in her hand, he growls, throwing his head back. "FUCK!!" He hissed. He lifts her out the water an brings her to the grassy area, places her on her back gently. Her legs open inviting him, as she plays with her clit. She's soaked and it's not from the water.  
He pumps his dick in his hand admiring her body laying naked on the grass. "Come here baby." She commands. He comes closer to her, laying over her. Ben moves her leg a little more to side as his forearm is under her fibula . He lines his cock up to her opening. Rubs himself against her for a bit.  
"You're sure?" He asked a tad nervous on how he'd perform. "Yes." Her head nods a smile cracks letting him know she is ready for this.  
He pushes 5 inches in. She gasp. Because the girth. He pushes the rest in slowly, 4 more inches bellied in her pussy. "Ahh my..oh..my." she moaned as he pulled out and bit and thrusted back in all of him.  
Her legs shake as he hits her g spot. "FUCK!!" He moans , pumping in and out slowly for her. She kisses him passionately, pulling his mane. The kiss doesn't last long as she starts panting his name like a chant. "Ben...b..b..bennn" she moans as he elevated his speed. Pushing back her legs for her to hold, his face is covered in beads of sweat being still close to the hot spring. "I'm close." He pants. His neck is completely red. She moves his arms off her legs. "Not yet." She begged wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. "I'm about to cum. " she whines trying to hold in her whimpers of ecstasy. Her picks her up from off the ground. Legs still wrapped around him. Arms holding tightly around his neck . Takes a few steps towards towards a tree, pins her body against it. Fucking her fast and hard . 

The bark was indenting in her back. Each pound was another painful prick. "Ow." She moaned . He completely stopped.   
"I hurt you??" He asked panicked.   
"No, it was the tree did...but..I like it." She said biting her lip. The feeling it caused sent a pleasuring and painful need she enjoyed. "Really?" He asked. She nods am bucks foward on his body.  
"More." She commands as he still in her. He does as he's told . Her back slams against the tree . Her back is pricked more. Breaking skin. Small traces of blood are now on her back. She cries in a mix of pain an pleasure. Biting his shoulder keeping her screams down. The initial pain her bite caused Ben actually hurt momentarily. He winced at her teeth Breaking skin but then to his own surprise game with out a moan to it. " I'm cumming Ben." She called out as her juices squirted on his ball. "Where should I cum??" He panicked ,growing increasingly close to his climax. 

"In me."  
He couldn't hold it together any longer and came in her as told. His load painting her walls and cervix . Her walls gripping on his cock as he did so. Kissing each other. Out of breath and dropping to the ground, laying in his arms as the sun dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet a fortune teller traveler who tells them.things they do and do not want to know. Han notices his son becoming increasingly violent with others and possessive of Zalla. Both the young lovers tamper with the dark side.


End file.
